User blog:The Spy Saint/Star Wars The Nexus Tales/Sandbox
Zevin's Death Scene at the end Zevin's death scene. Corr has been killed by Etha Bane who after Corr had mortality wounded Zevin, who layed at his feet, and his own lightsaber having been destroyed he summons Zevin's emerald lightsaber to himself but instead flies past him to a figure standing in a archway that lead outside which showed the new dawn arising over Had Abbadon. The figure matched the one that Zev's mom had shown during their training and laterthee one that Darth Rayne had shown Zev, Exodus, and Corr during the dark war the prophesied, Nexus of The Force. The figute stepped thrpugh the doorway to reveal a rugged robes holding Zev's lightsaber in her robotic hand, Etha Bane. Zevin grinned and laughed triumphantly while Corr screamed in Anger as most had thought Zevin to be the Nexus. Corr moved from Etha and then switch to taunting her telling her how she was unworthy of the title and how she was nothing but a orphaned girl who desperately wanted a Father and only thought she was special because of him and that if she joined him now and killed Zevin she would reclaim her spot as a Heir Of The Darkness and they'd rule the Galaxy as Father and Daughter. To which Etha replied calmly "I have a Father, his name is Zevin Nexus, and like him before me, I am Jedi." Nemesis then snarled "As you wish, Jedi." He unleashed a powerful blast of violet force Lightning from his fingertips which engulfed Etha but she remained unmoved as he attacked with a shield of the Force around her and Zevin's emerald blade ignited asborbing much of the lightning. She then stretched out her hand and unleashed a massive strike of Emerald Lightning striking Corr in the chest causing him to fly backwards past Zevin and into his thrown. He stood up bloodied and charred from the attack with his disguise he had been using to veil the darkaide corruption that had effected his face twisting his features into a pale hollowed face with deep yellow eyes filled with no soul only hatred. Etha then charged him with Zevin's lightsaber in her hand blocking attacks of Corr's till she arrived at him. He blocked her first attack by summoning what remained of his power into a protective shield at his arm causing the lightsaber to reflect. The next attack he used the Force to move it to just barely miss it all the while being forced back to the balcony in the middle of the throne room that overlooked the Sith Super Weapon of his known as The Requiem which was a old Sith Temple that's core was a giant Kyber Crystal that drew from the wellspring of the Dark Side that eas the planet's core. Corr was now weak and defeated, and as Etha went to strike one last time he felt his vision that he had sacrificed everything for slipping out of his fingertips. His face curled intoa snarl and he scream a defiant roar as he unleashed a powerful blast of lightning at Etha causing her to lose her grip on the lightsaber and it fly to the side. She blocked his attack with her hands and they stood their, wills clashing, destiny's changing, as the Force watched as the Knight Of Darkness fought his equal in strength, the Nexus Of The Force. However not even Etha with her newly found strength could last against the Darkness that Rayne and Exodus had moulded Darth Nemesis with. Her shield began to waiver and Corr grinned and felt victory close, a emerald blur flew through the air. Corr felt something he hadn't felt before coldness. His attack stopped and he lookes down at his body. Zevin's lightsaber was there, it's blade plunged righ through his chest. He turned and looked as did Etha, to see Zevin with a lightsaber wound through his chest and him seemingly bleeding from every pore in his body, arm extended and tears flowing from his eyes as he met Corr's for one last time. Corr's arm went limp and he asbent mindedly walked backwards towards the rail of the balcony. He felt himself go over the rail and managed to look at Etha her standing somberly there in victory. He spoke as he fell the last word's Exodus had told "Destiny is a lie." He fell through the open roof of the temple that housed the kyber crystal ad it prepared to fire. As Corr's body met the crystal it exploded causing the already damaged core thanks to T5's crashing of the Lorelei II. The Planet's core started imploding causing the Rebel's to win their battle against rhe Imperatice on the surface as their enemies base and forces where engulf in the explosions. But in the throne room Etha rushed to the now weak and bowed Zevin. Etha spoke "Hang on Zev, we'll get you out of here." Zevin replied though with a pained voice "It's too late, Etha." Etha told him not to talk like that as she dragged him away from the now on fire Throne Room, but as they made it to the landing pad which overlooked the battleground now showing erupting lavender energy from the core, Etha saw that there was no ship waiting for them. She cursed and screamed "No!!!" She appeared ready to force jump herself and Zevin off the pad but Zevin grabbed her shoulder forcing her to look at him. He was kneeled on the ground trying to ctach his breath which was coming in quick shallow puffs and blood sweeping from his wounds. He said "Etha, my whole life I've ran from death trying to figure how to outwit it. This time I will not. I have done everything the Force has willed me to, my mission is complete." Etha protested through tearing eyes "No! Master, what about the Jedi? If you die how will they survive? My training is not complete." Zevin chuckled softly and said "Etha you have nothing left to learn from me. You are without a doubt the last of The Jedi Knights and now with what I've taught you it is time for you to pass on what you have learned." Etha begun sobbing and hugged the man who had taught her she wasn't a monster and how to be a hero. Zevin returned the hug and then looked over her shoulder. He saw standing just as the last bits of sunlight was sweeping through the rising ash clouds, two ghosts standing there his Mother, his Jedi Master Tyler Forrest, and then his wife Zyali Nexus. She smiled and stretched out her hand. Zevin rose as Etha let go and then joined him standing. Zevin with tears in his smiling, he slowly walked across the platform till he was standing in front of Zyali. She smiled softly snd then spoke "It's time to clme home Zevin." Zevin nodded and stretched out his hand as well to grab her's, but as he did this he heard his name called out one last time. He turned and saw as the ash cloud was nearly upon the landing lad and met eye's with Etha who was looking at him hopeless. She spoke "Zevin, how am supposed to restart the Jedi?" Zevin chuckled and spoke with memories of the past glistening in his eyes "The same way I did, with Hope and Love in your heart." He then reached out and grabbed Zyali's hand but never taking his eyes off of Etha all the while sensing their friends drew near to rescue her from the exploding planet. He felt what he could only describe as a gush of wind filling his body then for the first time in a long time he felt at peace as his body disappeared leaving his robes to be blown by the wind away. Etha stood in shock looking where her master had previously been she managed to grab his cloak and as she held it she realized the gravity of her situation as the planet erupt around her. With the Ash Cloud nearly upon her she felt like she wouldn't be able to do as Zevin asked of her. She remember what Zevin had said about "Hope." Just then headlights from a ship flooded the landing pad and Etha saw The Retaliation hovering and Serron standing on the ramp stretch his hand out to her. She ran and grabbed his hand and he pulled her aboard as Gollar moved the ship away from the planet. He kissed her as they lifted away and he said "What did I say when we first met?" She laughed and replied "That not even a supernova would stop you from getting to me." They leaned in for another kiss as they jumped away with the Alliance Fleet from Had Abbadon imploded to help a Galaxy now filled with Hope for the first time in a Generation Category:Blog posts